Should I stay or should I go?
by Severus' Doe
Summary: Harry gets taken to a different reality. He gets the one thing he most longed for - a family to live with. Will he stay and forget his world or will he return? "We all must choose between what is right, and what is easy." Albus Dumbledore GoF Not Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Oops!**

'Whoa!' Was the first thought that entered my head as I looked around from just being thrown unceremoniously onto the ground. 'Uh oh' was the second as I realised that I wasn't in Grimmauld Place any more, actually I seemed to be nowhere near it.

A vast amount of grass could be seen for miles, there were hills in the distance and I could hear rushing water so a river must be nearby. The sky was dark, and a moon was out, stars were scattered in various places, twinkling merrily. I turned around and took a step back in shock. A huge black, double ion gate stood in front of me. On one half a large silver 'S' could be seen on it, on the other an 'M'. 'SM' I thought trying to work out who lived here.

I walked up to the gate and found that surprisingly one side of it opened, albeit a little slowly and creakily. As I stepped through I felt the magic from the wards envelope me, a tingling sensation flowed through me. It left a few seconds later and I was able to proceed up the pathway.

Looking around at the creepy exterior I shivered, only now realising how cold it was. I thought I saw a shadow flash past on my right. So I discreetly turned my eyes in that direction, but with the little light from the moon I could see nothing but outlines – of course it could have been my imagination playing tricks on me. Despite the fact that it might just be my imagination, panic was starting to form in the pit of my stomach and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end so I quickened my pace.

It was then that I realised that I had left my wand on the kitchen table in Grimmauld place. The panic began to intensify and my breathing quickened. My pace increased yet again until I would have been jogging if I had been going just a bit faster. I was halfway up the path now but this fact did nothing to ease the tension in my body. I felt like I was being watched. I turned to look behind me but I saw nothing. To my left – nothing. To my right – still nothing.

However once I turned back to the front I was sure that I heard footsteps on the gravel path behind me. I forced my breathing to slow as I gulped down one big lungful of air after another – there was no point having a panic attack or hyperventilating now if I was being followed. It was in that moment that I realised how stupid this was – I didn't know where I was or whose house this was and yet I just walked in here without thinking about the danger. Maybe it _was_ my fault that me Ron and Hermione always found ourselves in trouble – I never think about the consequences just the actions. I promised myself that if I lived I would think things through thoroughly before I acted in future.

I was almost at the front door. A silver handle was in the middle of the posh black oak door. A curtained window was either side of it. I had just walked up the 3 marble steps onto the landing when I was thrown forward. I didn't have time to scream or even gasp as I didn't reach out in time to break my fall and my head made contact with the marble floor about a meter in front of the front door. My last thought before my world turned black was 'ouch'.

* * *

Hey Hey, I know it's short but I wanted it to hold a bit of mystery! Hope you like it - Chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon. XD Enjoy and please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh dear!**

Soft murmurs brought me from dream land. I had an awful headache – it felt like a herd of hippogriffs were stomping around unmercifully in my head. I reluctantly opened my eyes, but shut them quickly with a moan as light flooded my eyes.

"You can open your eyes now, I turned the lights down." My eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. I turned to my right to see an anxious and uncertain Sirius beside me. I sat up quickly. "Ouch…bad idea." I said more to myself, as I placed a hand to my head and rubbed my throbbing eyes. I won't be doing that again any time soon. I turned back to Sirius with a sigh, to see a flurry of emotions in his grey eyes. I saw concern, slight amusement, anxiousness, uncertainty, nervousness and sadness. Concern was the prominent emotion. I understood the concern and amusement, it was the other emotions that bewildered me and had me at a loss for words.

"Umm…look I know you don't really like me much…" Sirius started, staring at me intently. He must have misinterpreted the shock on my face, for he cast his eyes downward before continuing. "Ok, I know you completely hate me but I needed to know that you were all right. I can leave if that's what you want." I was stunned speechless – ok what had I missed. After about 3 minutes of silence Sirius stood slowly, a single tear trailing down his cheek, he turned around resignedly. My heart ached and before I realised it I was on my feet, headache forgotten, and walking briskly towards him. He spun around, but before I could decipher his expression I had my arms around him and my head resting on his chest. He stood motionless – in shock I presumed – for a second before I felt two strong arms wrap around me and a chin rest on my head. I heard sobs coming from him as he shook in my arms and I unconsciously rubbed circles on his back in a soothing manner. I heard the door open but didn't move an inch until I heard two sharp intakes of breath. At this point I turned my head in the direction of the door. Remus and Snape stood in the doorway, shocked expressions plastered over both of there faces, until Snape features changed back into his customary mask. I wondered briefly why Snape was here. And why was Sirius crying? I don't remember ever seeing him cry before. And what were they both shocked about – the fact that Sirius was crying? It was definitely a shock to me. And what was Sirius on about? Why would I hate him? I've never said anything like that to him. And, more importantly where the hell am I? I've never seen this room before, the black and green furnishing made it seem very Slytherin like. Was this Snape's house? These questions and more kept playing over and over in my head – not helping my headache at all.

Neither of the men in the doorway moved so I decided to take the first step. "Err…hi." I said lamely mentally hitting myself. However lame it sounded it had the desired effect – it brought both men crashing out of their trance like state.

"Harry?" Snape asked confused. I just stared at him, had I imagined it or did he just call me Harry? He seemed to realise that he wouldn't be receiving an answer anytime soon, so he cleared his throat and asked "How are you feeling?"

"Um, not so bad but my head still hurts." I replied at last although it was a little muffled as Sirius still hadn't let go of me. I had not fully gotten over the fact that he called me Harry, or asked how I was feeling as if concerned, for that matter. Snape left the room after saying he was getting me a potion for my headache. Remus stood uncomfortably in the door. I saw a flicker of hope in his eyes but it instantly disappeared. I pried myself from Sirius's arms and used the pad of my thumb to wipe away the tears streaking down his face. He just stared at me stunned as I guided him to the black leather sofa which I had vacated about 10 minutes ago; I gently pushed him down onto it and turned back to Remus. An uncomfortable silence fell between us. "Err-" I started but Remus cut me off.

"Look Harry I understand if you want me to leave I was just worried about you. But I can see you're all right so I'll just…" I didn't let him finish – the sadness I saw in his eyes was heartbreaking and I did the same thing I had just done with Sirius – hugged him. Much like Sirius, Remus froze for a couple of seconds before hugging back. We pulled away when we heard a throat being cleared from the doorway. Snape walked into the room, his usual scowl was vacant from his face. He passed me a vial which I recognised to be pain potion. I gulped it down gratefully. "Thanks. So where am I exactly?"

"What?" All three men exclaimed in shock. I looked between them with a frown. Snape spoke up then "Harry…you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked impatiently.

"This is where you live…with me!" He explained. I blinked at him and walked stiffly over to the sofa. I fell on to it, still staring at him with the same shocked expression plastered on my face.

"Wha-I…live…here…with…you?" I asked dubiously shaking my head at the absurdity of it. "Yeah very funny – we all know you completely despise me and the feeling is mutual." I snapped. The other three occupants of the room stared at me in shock. I could see hurt in the depths of Snape's eyes, and strangely I felt bad about it.

"Harry, you have been living here for ages. I-I adopted you…maybe you've lost your memory." Snape said in a voice that had Harry staring at him with his mouth hanging open, he heard worry and concern in his voice.

"How old am I?"

"15"

"Well I am 15 now – I remember that."

"What was the last thing you remember?" Remus asked calmly.

"I was at Grimmauld Place-" at this statement Sirius and Remus gasped, Snape just stared at me not showing any emotion. "I was cleaning with Sirius, and then I picked up an amulet that was lying in one of the cabinets and the next thing I know I'm outside these gates. I decided to walk up to the house to find out where I was and I kept seeing this shadow, so I sped up. I made it to the porch but something knocked into me from behind and I fell. That's the last thing I remember."

"That would have been Noir" At Harry's confused look he continued "he's a panther."

"You have a panther?…wait you called it Noir?" Harry said a little amused.

"No he came with the name – and before you say anything I had no choice but to keep it because he reacts to it." Snape replied with a hint of his usual snide. I was about to ask why he needed a panther but Sirius spoke up.

"I was at Grimmauld place until Snape contacted me about your disappearance (at this Harry frowned) but I wasn't cleaning and you weren't there." Sirius said slowly.

"What disappearance?" I asked confused again.

"Well you were here with me and I turned around but when I turned back you were gone. That was about 10 minutes before I found you outside." Snape replied.

"What's the date?" Remus asked.

"August 15th" I replied with confidence.

"OK so perhaps he hasn't lost his memory. Maybe…no…I mean is that even possible?" Remus rambled seemingly deep in thought.

"What? Sirius and I asked at the same time.

"Well what if this isn't our Harry but another Harry from a different reality?" it seemed as if he was asking for our opinions but none were forthcoming as we all stared at him mutely.

"It's possible and it would explain his strange behaviour." Snape finally said.

Oh crap, now what? How am I supposed to get back? I mean I can't stay here, can I? I thought to myself.

_Sirius and Remus both had the same thought running through their minds __'I think I prefer this Harry.' However Snape had a different thought completely 'I know I wasn't that open or sentimental to my Harry but I cared about him, he was all I had and now I have nothing. Well at least till we figure out how to get them both back to where they belong.' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Key**

**Bold – Normal world**

Normal**- New world**

**Sadness and reassurance**

**(In both worlds)**

**Sirius POV**

"**Harry? Harry! What the hell? Harry! If you're messing around stop it, it's not funny!" I waited with bated breath. Nothing! I ran downstairs and bounded down to the kitchen ignoring my mother's angry screams. I skidded to a stop barely avoiding a collision with Remus. Everyone had stood presumably at the wailing portrait.**

"**What's going on?" Remus asked worriedly. **

**I felt tears at the corners of my eyes as I rambled out. "It-its Harry he was there one minute…we were cleaning then…then…I don't know he just…disappeared." I finished finally, blinking back my tears rapidly. **

"**What do you mean he just disappeared?" Arthur asked confused.**

"**Exactly what I said – he was there one minute then he disappeared into thin air the next." I snapped out. **

"**Sirius, getting angry isn't going to help get him back." Remus said.**

"**I know but what…what if it was death eaters he could be hurt and we wouldn't know. What kind of Godfather am I? I can't even keep him safe in my own house!" The tears were falling now. **

**Remus wrapped his arms around me; I leaned into his embrace hiding my face in his cloak. "It'll be alright Sirius – we'll find him. He can look after himself, he's a smart kid! And you make a great godfather, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything." He murmured into my ear. My tears stopped a minute later. I grabbed Remus's sleeve and wiped my tears on it with a small smile. He yanked his arm away shouting my name in dismay before I could blow my nose on it – obviously he knew me too well. **

**A cough made me turn around to face the door, Dumbledore stood with a smile on his face and twinkling eyes. Snape stood behind him with his usual sneer. McGonagall stood on Dumbledore's other side with a small smile at our antics. Arthur must have contacted them. They walked in and took seats around the table. All smiles that were present before had disappeared after I relayed the incident to them. **

**Molly stood up sniffling to check on dinner before it burnt. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape went to investigate the drawing room where they had been cleaning. The kids walked into the room chatting and laughing. "When's dinner mum I'm hungry?" Ron asked, his stomach growling to prove his point.**

"**You're always hungry Ron!" Ginny said in exasperation.**

"**What's going on?" Hermione asked always the perceptible one. At her words the others turned to us questionably. **

"**You should sit down." Remus said calmly. I wondered briefly how he did it, I mean he can't be that calm on the inside, can he? I looked down feeling a lump in throat and desperately tried to keep the fresh wave of tears from flowing down my cheeks. Fred and George pushed Ron and Ginny into movement. They all took seats at various places around the table. **

"**Where's Harry?" Fred asked. At this point all of their faces held confusion and worry. I averted my eyes guiltily – it was my fault, I could have done something! I pushed down the overwhelming urge to cry.**

"**Harry is missing, we are going to investigate and find out what happened and where he is. We will bring him back!" Remus replied forcefully. I couldn't hold them back anymore for the second time in the span of 30 minutes tears barrelled down my face. I swallowed a sob whilst standing up and fleeing from the room. I kept repeating the same words over and over in my head, in a sort of prayer - please come back Harry.**

* * *

BACK TO HARRY…

Snape allowed Remus and Sirius to stay the night in the guest rooms – a little reluctantly – they didn't seem to get on much in this world either (I wondered if it was even possible) - so I walked with trepidation down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast. I had been given the grand tour yesterday of all except the garden as it was too dark to see anyway. I was currently staying in a luxurious guest bedroom. It was painted light blue with oak furnishing and dark blue bed covering on a soft double bed.

I walked cautiously into the dinning room which was strangely silent. They were all there. Remus and Sirius sat together on one side and Snape sat on the other. They were all drinking what looked like and smelled like coffee. They all looked up at me as I came in; I stopped before walking around the table to sit beside Snape, opposite Sirius.

I fidgeted under their gazes until I became too annoyed and snapped out "What?" in frustration. They jumped a little – well except Snape, he just averted his gaze to his coffee.

"Sorry, it's just…you're so different." Remus said apologetically.

An uncomfortable silence reigned over us as I poured myself a glass of orange juice that was in a jug on the table. We all sat sipping our drinks until I couldn't take anymore of the silence. I asked the one question that had been bugging me since yesterday. "So why didn't this Harry like you two then?" I asked. They looked uncomfortable and didn't reply.

Just when I thought I wasn't going to receive an answer Sirius spoke "Well, he didn't like me because he blamed me for his parents' death." He looked at me then and asked, worry seeping into his voice "You-you don't think that do you?" I quickly shook my head then smiled at him, he heaved a sigh of relief before continuing "He didn't like Remus because he's a – um – maybe he should be the one to tell you." He finished turning his head in Remus' direction. I had a feeling that this was about his 'furry little problem' –as Sirius had once said the marauders had called it.

Remus was shifting uncomfortably and keeping his gaze on the floor as he replied "Because I'm a werewolf." How could you not like someone because of something that was not their fault?

Remus was looking at me anxiously so I told him firmly "If you're wondering if I care – I can assure you that I don't."

"You- You don't? You already knew?" Remus asked in more than a little shock.

"Yup" then added with a smile "to both questions." I replied cheerfully.

"Did I tell you?" He asked sceptically.

"How could you? You were here." I replied doing my best to keep a confused look plastered on my face. Sirius chuckled quietly; Remus and Snape both rolled their eyes. I smile and answered seriously: "No you didn't, we, meaning Hermione, Ron and I, found out for ourselves. Of course Hermione had already pieced it together before we met the wolf you on a full moon." I finished calmly.

"What!?!" He practically shouted. All of them were all staring at me in shock.

"Well you were working at Hogwarts and Sirius escaped – we didn't know you were innocent until that day – Sirius ran up to us, trying to get Pettigrew but you ended up grabbing Ron's leg in your mouth and you dragged him into the shrieking shack. Hermione and I followed after a brief encounter with the Whomping Willow. Well Remus turned up, having seen Sirius on the marauders' map. You – well they – both started explaining how you were innocent and you were about to force Pettigrew to transform back into a human but Snape appeared having seen us all on the map which Remus left in his office. Well Sirius and Snape exchanged a few words, Snape was trying to take us all to the castle, but well Hermione, Ron and I cast expelliarmus at him at the same time. He…uh…was blasted back into the wall and got knocked out– sorry. Well anyway we found out the truth and we got out of the shack. That's when we realised that Remus hadn't taken his potion. So anyway Remus transformed, Pettigrew escaped, Snape tried to protect Hermione, Ron and me, Sirius transformed into Padfoot and attacked Remus…" I continued to tell them the rest of the story up until the point where Sirius escaped and Remus quit, leaving stunned silence in its wake. I fidgeted under their intense gazes.

"You did all that in your third year?" Snape asked being the first to recover.

I snorted. "You should here about what I did the previous two years. Scratch that _every_ other year" They were staring at me again. Oops.

I was forced to recount every year in full detail, they remained silent throughout the whole thing. I almost couldn't finish the end of fourth year; I had to keep blinking back tears when I reached the part about Cedric. When I had finished, Sirius stood up so abruptly that his chair fell back with a thud as it made contact with the floor. He rushed around the table and yanked me out of my chair and pulled me into a hug before I knew what was happening. I stood stock still for a few minutes, but snapped out of it when I felt Sirius pulling back. I wrapped my arms around him and asked "What's this in aid of?"

"You shouldn't have had to go through all of that." He replied.

"Oh." Was all I could say into his quickly becoming soaked cloak. My tears were flowing unrelentingly down my face as images of Cedric flashed past my eyes. I hadn't allowed myself to mourn his death yet and it felt so good to finally be able to that I couldn't stop the tears anymore. "It was all my fault." I murmured in despair.

"No...No it wasn't your fault, not at all. Dumbledore should never have let you compete...and you couldn't have known...you couldn't have done anything!" Sirius told me firmly hugging me tighter.

"He's right Harry. It wasn't at all your fault." Remus piped up from his seat.

And then came the words that truly comforted me, the words that changed everything, the words that I had been longing to hear, the words that made me see reason, the words that made me truly believe it wasn't my fault, the words that came from a man who I knew spoke the truth, a man who had never comforted me, a man who _now_ didn't even know me, a man who wouldn't be blinded by love and sympathy, a man who I knew wouldn't think of me as the other Harry but a different Harry someone he didn't know, a man who was an outsider looking in rather than someone already involved that pitied me or loved me, a man so private that the only truly personal knowledge I have of him is his name: Severus Snape.

"It'll be all right Harry. It wasn't your fault! You've been through a lot but none of it...none of it is your fault. There is no need for you to feel guilty. No one, not even Cedric would blame you – of that I am sure." Were the words that spilled out of his mouth. I stared at him for a long while, more tears escaping my eyes.

He started to look uncomfortable and I knew this was probably going to be the worst mistake of my life, that I was probably committing suicide by even entertaining the thought, but my body didn't seem to be responding to my brain's orders to stay still, to stay safe, and to forget the ridiculous idea immediately. Instead, as if someone else was controlling my body and I was watching from a safe distance above my body, I gently untangled myself from Sirius's Embrace and walked over to him, to the man who had taken pleasure in assuring that my life was far more miserable than it had to be. But I reminded myself that this wasn't the same man, this was someone completely different, someone I couldn't judge from my worlds Snape's actions.

It seemed to me to take an eternity for me to walk over to him, but in reality was probably only 3 seconds. He watched my every move and as soon as I got close to him he stood up, probably expecting me to curse or shout at him, as he had no doubt remembered that I had told him I hated him – or the other Snape – the night before. But I didn't shout and I didn't curse him, no, in fact my wand stayed where it was on the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place back in my world.

No, instead...I hugged him, I actually wrapped my arms securely around his waist and hid my flaming red face in his thick back cloak and whispered "thank you". He stiffened and drew in a quick breath, and I assumed that this Snape wasn't used to random people he didn't know hugging him either. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't to have two strong arms wrap around me. I relaxed then not even realising that I had tensed up at all. I breathed a sigh of relief and contentment as I felt fingers carding through my hair and a soft 'shhh' come from above my head. It was then that I realised I was shaking and not only that but I was sobbing... SOBBING on my most hated teacher.

My brain seemed to re-attach itself with my body as soon as I had calmed down. I felt a little dazed light a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I instantly became embarrassed when I took a step back from him, breaking the embrace. "Err...sorry." I said awkwardly.

He seemed to fare a little better and said in an emotionless voice "you've nothing to be sorry for. Perhaps we should finish breakfast?" he said it as a question but we all knew it was intended as an order. Snape and I resumed our seats at the table. Sirius and Remus, having pulled themselves out of their daze – in which their mouths hung open and their eyes were almost popping out of their sockets, joined us a moment later.


End file.
